Steroid therapy has long been the therapy of choice for reducing inflammation by the application of a topical corticosteroid to the affected area, such as in the case of eczema, asthma, or other allergic conditions. In order to reduce systemic toxicity associated with steroid use, topical preparations were developed for inflammation disorders of the esophagus or gastrointestinal tract, such that the steroid could adhere to the esophageal mucosa and provide an anti-inflammatory effect. However, topical corticosteroid therapy is limited. For these types of disorders, treatments have typically involved patients swallowing inhaled corticosteroid medications or corticosteroid suspensions. Treatment using inhaled corticosteroids is achieved via a “puff and swallow” technique, where the patient administers the corticosteroid composition to the mouth, but swallows rather than inhaling. This technique is often difficult for children and geriatric patients, and can result in variable doses and less than an effective dose of the steroid being delivered to the esophagus. In addition, oral administration of topical steroids can also result in oropharyngeal or esophageal candidosis.
Thus, there is an unmet need for soft lozenge dosage forms of corticosteroids, where the lozenge can be chewed, sucked, or that dissolves in the mouth and has desirable organoleptic properties, and releases the active ingredient in the oral cavity and esophagus for topical, non-systemic delivery.